Necron Warrior
'' Necron Wraith uses 3rd party Warhammer d20 conversion rules from Daniel Saier (Skrittiblak).'' Name: Necron Warrior Creature Type: Medium-sized Necron (Warrior) Hit Dice: 10d12+20 (88) Grim'n'Gritty: 33 Initiative: +0 Speed: 20 (can't run) Defense: 10 (including touch and flat footed) Base Attack/Grapple: +7/+11 Attack: Gaus Flayer +8 (4d12 plus 1 or 1d4 Con damage, range 120ft, DPP: 2) or Disruption Field Bayonet +11 (3d4+6, halves hardness DRP: 5) Full Attack: Gaus Flayer +8/+3 (4d12 plus 1 or 1d4 Con damage) or Disruption Field Bayonet +11/+6 (3d4+6, halves hardness) Space/Reach: 5ft/5ft Special Attacks: Constitution damage Special Qualities: Necron Traits (regeneration 10 up, DR18/+5) Saves: Fort. +3, Ref. +3, Will +7 Abilities: Str 18, Dex 10, Con - , Int -, Wis 10, Cha 16 Skills: - Feats: Point Blank Shot, Toughness, Weapon Focus (Gaus Flayer) Environment: Any Organization: Unit (10-20), Challenge Rating: 8 Treasure: none AL: C'tan, Necrons Advancement: Destroyer''' ' ---- '''T''he skeletal form of a Necron warrior is a spine-chilling sight, as bullets and lasblasts bounce harmlessly from its metallic limbs. The gaus flayer wich it wields is no less terrifying as it strips its target atom by atom in a heartbeat it desolves skin, muscle and then disintegrates bone until nothing remains' '''Necron Warriors' are the basic troops choice for the Necrons. They come in large numbers, a squad is made up of between 10 and 20 Necron Warriors armed with Gauss Flayers. They may also be upgraded with Disruption Fields. They overwhelm enemies with firepower and numbers before retreating back to their Tomb complexes, awaiting the next call to battle. They were made from the majority of the Necrontyr people, whose souls were transferred into metallic bodies and then bound to the will of the C'tan. They take on a skeletal form and are a spine-chilling sight in battle, as shells and las-bursts bounce off their hardened exoskeletons. ---- Necron Warriors are too mindless and stoic to use cover. They lumber forward using their weapons grate range to compensate for slow progress. In larger battles they are either deployed by Necron Monolith or teleported into position by a Necron Lord. Necron Traits: A Necron posesses the following traits: *No constitution score, Necrons are robots, so they are not "living" *Ratial Weapons Proficency (Necrons) *Immunity to all mind-affecting effects *Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects and necromancy effects. *Darkvision 60 ft, Necrons have advanced sensors, that allow them to "see" in complete darkness *Low-Light Vision *Not subject to non-lethal damage, massive damage, ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, and exhaustion *Bonus Hit Points acording to size *12 sided Hit Dice *Necrons do not eat, sleep or breath, but do hibernate for millennia, to conserve power *We'll be Back ability *Psychic weakness, Necrons can not use psyching and those aware fear it, Necrons take double damage from psychic attacks and are considered unattended objects for power purposes. We'll Be Back: Necrons can not be killed, as they are not living things. Their bodies can however be destroyed by weapons with DRP: 5. The Necrons have a remarkable ablility to repair themselves due to their use of the Necrodermis'Living Metal'. Living metal has an uncanny ability to 'flow' back together, closing bullet holes, mending gashes and tears, or even reattaching severed pieces with little delay. The background basis for this lies primarily in the construction of living metal itself which is a mysterious and inscrutable substance, as well as the additional repair mechanisms provided by Tomb Spyders and Scarabs for maintenance purposes. Even the most powerful armaments have no way to stop this terrifying resurrection mechanism so long as an advanced repair source is nearby (such as a Resurrection Orb). Necrons too damaged to repair in the field disappear with a burst of eerie green light, only to manifest for repair in one of the Necron Tomb Worlds to be brought forth again. Thus the Necrons posess regeneration 10/+5 and can regenerate from up to -50 Hit Points. If however reduced to -50, or struck down by DRP: 5 weapon, they are destroyed and can only be repaired by a Resurection Orb or on a Tomb World. If fighting on a none-Tomb World, Any single Necron force that is reduced to 25% or less in force is automatically teleported to the closest Tomb World for repairs, including any remains of fallen units and machinery. Category:D20 Modern CR 8 NPCs and Creatures Category:Warhammer 40k Category:CR 8 Category:Necron